Memory loss and human brothers
by aenall00
Summary: Gabriel has just fought Lucifer, but was flown away to a warehouse. But why? And how did his sister save him? T for language, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my mew story. It has a new OC designed by my friend Kaitlin, who asked for this story. It took me a week to just figure out how to start it... but I finally figured it out!**

* * *

Chloe was sitting on a bus, wearing a pair of ripped jeans, and a blue button-down shirt, going to who-knows-where when she felt it. Her brother. She didn't know where he was, but she could feel him screaming. Everyone thought he was dead. Gabriel. She got off the bus at the next stop, and flew to the source of the scream. Gabriel was there, kneeling on the ground, clutching at his stomach, where an angel blade was sticking out.

She gasped, and he looked up "Chloe?" he asked weakly, the movement causing more pain. She ran over to him and laid him on his back, muffling his scream of pain with her hand. She pulled it out, but saw the tear in his grace. This had happened once bore, but she didn't want to remember the searing pain that went through her as Michael had tried to save her. Michael was supposedly her mate, but something was off about their relationship. She still felt every bit of pain as he fell into the pit. She looked at him worriedly.

"There is only one way to save you brother'' she said, looking down at him. He nodded, and she took out an empty vial and her angel blade. She cut his neck, capturing the grace in the bottle, then healed Gabe's now human body.

He gasped, then sighed in relief before he slipped out of consciousness, mumbling a quiet thank you. She looked down at the man she was kneeling by. She ran her hand over his gold hair and sighed.

"What did you get yourself into?" she asked quietly, sadness evident in her voice. She flew him to her safe house, knowing it would take him time to heal mentally. She decided she needed to find someone she could trust, ant then it hit her. Castiel.

It took her weeks to track him down, and Gabriel had woken up later that day, not remembering anything from his past. He didn't remember being an archangel, or a trickster, or even being Loci. He didn't remember his string of broken hearts, the latest being Sam Winchester. He was devastated about Gabriel's 'death'.

When she finally finished crying, and pulled herself out of the house, she searched harder, knowing Castiel could help. She finally found him, but he was in another safe house. The second she appeared, her arms had been pulled behind her back, and a demon knife was at her throat.

She heard a man yell, "What the hell? It's not her." It was the man behind her. He had her wrists pinned up by her shoulder blades, and she was leaning backwards, even though it didn't hurt. She let herself drop completely onto her knees, quickly rolled onto her back, and knocked the man down by pulling his knees with her foot.

He fell, and she was on top of him, pinning him down, and looking down at him. He was amazing. There was an immediate pull on her chest to get closer to him. He had short brown hair, green eyes, and freckles scattered across his cheeks. He looked shocked, and she smiled sarcastically. There were quick footsteps coming closer to them, and then she heard a gasp. "Dean?" her brother asked, and her head shot up so she could look at him.

Castiel was shocked to see his supposedly dead sister. "Chloe?" he asked, and she was off Dean and hugging him in less than three seconds, using her grace to get there faster. He didn't hug back and she frowned. He must've not been on earth for long.

Dean looked at the girl who was hugging his angel friend. Wow. She was hot. She was wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans, and a tight blue button down shirt that showed off her curves. He just couldn't explain the pull he felt towards her. He wanted to be as close to her as he was before, and even closer. "Umm, what's going on?" he asked interrupting their 'moment'

She spun around to look at him again "Dean Winchester" she said, smiling. "I am Chloe Novak, angel of the lord." She said. She had to be serious at first meetings. If she wasn't, people for some reason assumed she was a demon, or witch, or a god, or once, even a werewolf.

He looked at her, dumbfounded. There had never been a girl that had done that to him. She had completely over powered him, and damn. He noticed the cut on her neck from the knife, and she immediately healed it.

She relaxed some, and zapped over to the couch. "Need to borrow your angel for a while." She told Dean, looking over the back of the couch. She zapped them all to her house, and she brought Sam too, so they were all standing in her huge living room, in front of the couch she was laying on.

Dean looked around. "Where are we?" he asked her. He looked at her like she had a second head, and she appeared behind him, twisting his arm up behind his back, causing him to bend completely backwards, looking up at the ceiling. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"If you ever look at me like that again" she said, so only dean could hear. "I will cut off your dick, and shove it down your throat." He warned him. She let him go and he fell backwards onto a small mattress she had made appear. As dean got up, she went to go look for Gabriel, finding him eating in the kitchen.

She smiled and hugged him around the waist. She'd put false memories in for him, so he wouldn't be completely clueless about _everything_. "You have some guests" she told him, putting her head on his shoulder as he ate.

"Your friends from college." She told him. To Gabriel, he was a normal guy, with a functional family, he went to art school, then college, and he's going to have an interview at a tattoo shop. The last one was real though. She'd got him an interview because he was complaining about sitting around the house. Of course, she was going to have him get some tattoos first. Just a demon tattoo, and the one that hid him from angels, but she would tweak it so she and Cas could find him.

She froze him, not letting him know that she did (or that she had powers), and went to go talk to the bozos in the other room.

She walked back in and they were whispering at each other, not even trying to eavesdrop.

"Well boys," she started saying "Ready for a memory implant?"

* * *

So, yeah, it was kind of sad, but it's gonna get better. I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

The boys looked at her, Castiel with his head tilt, and the Winchesters, like she was crazy.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Gabriel lost his memory, so I gave him a fake one to replace it. I made a pocket universe that we can go to until Gabriel remembers. All I'm missing is five of the people, all of witch, are on this building." She explained, crawling over the back of the couch so she could sit on it.

"A pocket universe? Like Gabriel used to make? We thought only he could do that." Dean said, looking over at her as Castiel started to pace. She rolled her eyes and appeared before Sam. He was the only one who wasn't questioning her. She put her palm om his forehead, pushing the new memories in, but mot removing the old ones. She looked into his past, slightly suppressing the bad memories, and helping him remember the good, specifically making sure to completely clear one of his mother's face. He gasped when she pulled her hand back, and she ducked as Dean took a swing at her.

He started yelling, and trying to throw some more punches, but it would've only hurt him. "What the fuck did you do to him you bitch!" He yelled, Sam slightly in shock. "If you fucking hurt him I'll fucking ki-" He got cut off by Sam's enormous hand over his mouth, but she walked over and slapped him, knocking him off balance, and sending him falling into the couch, knocking it over backwards.

"I gave him memories so he doesn't fuck it up like you inevitably will you douche!" she yelled back at him, shattering every single glass thing in the whole house. She clenched her hands at her sides and took a deep breath as he stood up, knowing that there would be a bruise on his face. She 'owned her eyes and looked at Cas.

"Can I?" she asked the other angel, holding out her hand slightly. He nodded and she pressed her hand to his forehead, but he stayed completely still. Shelled her hand back when she was done, and he smiled like a college kid. He was going through the memories, undoubtedly. She gave him Dean's too. "Give those to that dickbag by the couch" she told him.

She flicked her hand to the side, fixing everything that broke, and hid the bruise from everybody except for the people standing in the living room at that moment. Once dean had the memories, she made herself, and everybody in the room look younger. Sam to 18, Dean to 23, Cas to 19, and herself to seventeen. She changed their clothes, the boys ending up in t-shirts, and herself ending up in a pair of dark, ripped skinny jeans, and a loose blue crop top that said 'love' in gold letters, layered over a skin-tight gold tank top.

She made Gabriel younger too, aging him down to a 22. He was surprisingly kind of attractive. She walked in and unfroze him. He smiled at her, and got off the stool, and she threw them into her new universe, this being his house. She activated the boy's false memories, and hoped they played, along well enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel walked out and gasped, running over to hug Cas.

"Guys! I haven't seen you in forever!" he said.

"I know. It's been like 3 months. How've you been?" Sam asked. They 'caught up' as far as their fake memories let them. The whole time, Chloe sat on the couch, until they were done. She looked at them, and got up. "So, Halloween's in six days. You three should go see what Jo and Ellen are doing. Gabriel, can you get me some food?" she asked them.

The boys looked at her, silently asking about Jo and Ellen as Gabriel went to get food. She nodded yes, letting them know the girls survived.

"You brought them back?" Dean asked, surprised. He'd missed them so damn much, drowning himself in alcohol for weeks. After he stopped that, he just buried it down and forced it into hunting. And hunting Meg. Hunting Meg was really high on the to-do list.

She rolled her eyes at him, and put her hands on her hips, showing stereotypical teenage attitude. "Yes, you tool. I brought them back. What did you expect? They were some of his favorite people. He hid as so many people so he could talk to them."

Sam looked over at her, confused. How did she know this much? Did she keep tabs on him? What kind of angel was she? Why was she even here? What was the point in hiding this from Gabriel? Why not just tell him? Or let him read the books that Chuck wrote?

She looked at him and smiled. At least he was more polite than Dean. "Your right, I kept tabs, Gabriel, and he doesn't have a memory. The other ones are harder to explain though. I'm in a special class of angels, just above the archangels. We each have a color, and one thing we were hatched to take care of. I make miracles. Gabriel is harder to explain though…." She said, trailing off.

He walked back in with a bowl of microwave rice. "Thank you." She told him, then looked at the other boys. "Go talk to Ellen and Jo. Get Halloween costumes. Gabriel needs to help me with mine." She told them, pushing them out the door, about a quarter mile away from the roadhouse.

She locked the door then walked over to Gabriel. She smiled. "I got a costume, because I like a guy, but I need your help." She told him.

He smiled. He'd raised his sister. He dealt with so many crushes and costumes it was amazing. She'd been from a ladybug to a zombie. They went to her room and she took it from her closet, going into the bathroom to change.

She came back out in a black corset tutu long enough to cover her thong, a garter belt, fishnet tights, stiletto heels, and a pair of black angel wings she made. He whistled quietly and she smiled. She turned around, then explained that she'd wear body glitter, and how she'd curl her hair. "But it's missing something, and I don't know what." She told him, crossing her arms.

(A/N: welll…. Who do you think she likes? *whispers 'Dean' repeatedly*

. 

That's the costume. I searched for like an hour to find one that was okay. I hope you guys like it so far.)

Gabriel thought for a second, then grabbed the keys to his car. "Change back. I know what it needs."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this is so short, but the next chapters will be ling and detailed. I promise. And geese. 3 chapters in less than 6 hours! Yay!

* * *

They drove into town, ending up at a pet store. She looked over at him, honestly confused. They got out and went to the dog section, Gabriel looking between Chloe and the shelves before pulling something off. He held it out for her, and she smiled a Cheshire cat grin. It was a heavy duty, blue dog collar that matched her hair.

She grabbed a leash the same color, and they went to pay. While they were at the register, she walked up to the tag making machine. It was finishing as Gabriel walked up to her, and she showed it to him. It was round and silver, with two simple lines.

Chloe Novak

'Baby doll'

Some people might have said it was plain, but she loved it. She put it on the collar and tried it on, smiling when it fit perfectly.

They went to the mall, stopping at Victoria's Secret, Hot Topic, makeup stores, and got some food. On the way home, they stopped at a lingerie store, each of them getting something at every store they went to. To Chloe, the best part about going shopping with new Gabriel, was that he didn't care how old she was, and he was gay, so it wasn't awkward when she bought 'undergarments.'

When they got home, they were still alone, and they each went to their room to look at what they bought.

Chloe ended up with 2 corsets, 2 teddies, 8 thongs, 4 t-shirts, 6 bras, a lot of really good makeup, 10 necklaces, earrings, and an at-home piercing kit. Die tried them all on, seeing how they look, and what clothes that she had would hide the undergarments. She pierced her lip three times, –snakebites with a third on the left for spider bites- pierced her ear cartilage 4 times, and pierced her right eyebrow.

She put all the studs in, and went to go ask Gabriel if he wanted any, taking the extra needles with her. She knocked on the door, coming in when he said it was okay. He was sitting at his dresser, with all the makeup he bought on it, looking in the mirror.

"Would I look better as a girl?" He asked her, still looking in the mirror.

She set her kit on his bed, and walked up behind him, catching his gaze in the mirror.

"Big brother, you are amazing. It just depends on how you like to look." She told him. "We can find out if you let me do your makeup, and give me a minute to grab my supplies."

He nodded his agreement, and she went off to get what she needed.


	5. Chapter 5

She came back into his room with paper, a couple pens, measuring tape, stuffing, a pillow case, tights, hair bonding glue, a file folder, athletic shorts, spanks, a tube sock, and four pairs of pantyhose.

"Well… let's get to it." She told him.

She had him strip down to some tight shorts, and made him stand with one arm across his chest. She measured from where they wanted the pads to start, going from a couple inches below his hipbone to almost his knee. She marked it on the folder, before going back, and measuring his hip, starting at where his front pocket started by his zipper, and stopping where his back pocket started.

She sketched it out, letting him watch, and drawing almost a half heart with a flat bottom.

"What's that?" he asked, watching her sketch it.

She didn't look up from drawing it. "It's going to be your hip pad. You're super slim, and we're going to give you curves. It'll look even better because of your small waistline. Then we're going to make butt pads." She explained, and he looked at her like she had six heads.

"How do you know so much about this?" he asked her, confused. She was obviously a girl. There was no doubt about that.

"My friends." She said simply. "Most of them are drag queens or transvestites"

She cut it out, then traced it twice on the white pillowcase, then settling the pattern on his bed, saving it for if he wanted to make more. She used the glue to put the edges together. This was quick. She'd sew it later. She left an open space, and started putting the stuffing in it, filling it not tightly, but making it big.

She did it all again , using the same measurements as the first time, and when she was done, she measured from the outsides of his back pockets, then drawing it, but cutting it in half, vertically.

She made those pads, and two circle pads, but then it got to a touchy subject. "Umm… here's where it gets a little awkward. You have… parts... that we need to... hide " she said, not knowing how to explain it to him. Yeah, she knew how to do it, but that didn't mean she could tell him exactly how.

He nodded. "Your embarrassed. You can't explain." He said, not joking. This was one of the important times, that he got to be venerable. Only around her. He'd never let anybody else see him like this.

"Then you do it. I mean, not like you haven't seen 'male parts' " he said, using his fingers to make air quotes. She shrugged and went to get duck tape, toilet paper, and a pair of old boxers. She walked back in with the stuff, then cut the waistband off., cutting the foot and ankle off the tube sock.

"This'll be uncomfortable for a while" she told him, threading the waistband through the sock.

"What's that?" he asked her, looking at it like she was going to strangle him with it.

"A gaff. It's going to keep everything in place if the tape doesn't hold." She said, then looked up at him.

She sighed, kind of nervous "Gonna need to take those off, and wrap your shaft tightly in toilet paper" she told him, putting herself into business mode.

He looked at her like she had a second head, but snapped out of it and did as she said. She looked out of the corner of her eye. 'Well, damn' she thought. Her brother was well endowed. When he was done, she told him to sit back in a chair with his legs spread, but before he could, she stopped him.

"I lied. I'm sorry. I do this for my job, mot waiting tables"

He looked surprised, but smiled. "At least you know what you're doing." He told her, and sat in the chair. She walked over to him and got on her knees. She moved his shaft so it was against his stomach.

"Relax, this won't hurt" she told him, and caught his festivals in her hand. He gasped, but didn't move as anew pushed them up slightly and started rolling up the loose skin, pushing them up more as she rolled them. They were against his pelvis, and she pushed them up at the same time, pushing them in to the pockets for them that were there. They usually were only there when it got cold, so it was an awkward feeling for him.

He squirmed a little, not having been used to the feeling. She looked up at his face, completely used to being in this position with men so she could teach them.

"Shift forward, grab your shaft from between your legs, and pull it back so it's against your body" she told him in a monotone voice. The same voice she used when instructing every other client she taught.

He did as she told him, surprised at her tone. She got the duck tape, and cut off three pieces about a foot long, and one about five inches. She put one in his other hand.

"Start near the base, put this on the toilet paper, and pull back" she told him, moving his hand, showing him where to start it. He did that, and repeated it with the other two. When he was done, she had him stand up, and she put the smaller piece at the ends, holding it down. She held out the gaff, and letting some feeling into her voice, going back to normal.

"Step into this, one leg on each side of this part" she said, tapping the sock. He did it, and pulled it up. "Put the shorts on, then the spanks" she told him, like she was explaining it to a five year old. She smiled innocently when he glared at her, and she waited for him to finish. When he had them on she put the long pads in the sides of the spanks, then the smaller ones under the bigger, the smaller ones pushing out the bigger, and making it look bigger.

She put the butt pads in, and made sure everything was even, then helped him get into the rest of the tights. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Wow, it looks like… your amazing" he told her, and hugged her.

"Just wait. It gets better." She told him, and made him sit in a chair, getting out some makeup and brushes.


	6. Chapter 6

She stared on his chest, putting a light color on his pecs, then used a burgundy with a flatbrush, in a half moon around it, creating the illusion of depth, and already starting to 'shape' his chest. She did the same with an espresso color, then lightened up his pecs again, putting some light makeup between the shadows she made. She blended it, and when she was finished, it already looked like he had breasts.

(A/N: I went on youtube, and I got these tips from actual drag queens, and I watched them do it on themselves. I'll put the links at the end, so you can see it too, and proof if you think I'm wrong.)

"Don't move" she told him. She measured around his ribs with the tape, then ran out of the room, needing to get something. She came back in with some of the padded bras that she used for work. So what if she was using her false memories as real ones. She would always be able to tell the difference.

She put it on him, then pulled what extra skin he had, up into the bra. She decided it looked okay, and grabbed the clothes she brought in with her. She held up the jeans, and a pink shirt. They were her clothes, and the way she padded his body, they were going to fit perfectly.

He got them on, and she held up her hand, covering his face. She put her hand down, but stopped him from looking in the mirror

"You look amazing. And if you look, you'll ruin the surprise" she said, smiling, then hugged him. He sat back down and she put a wig cap on him, then started on his makeup. She contoured his cheeks, nose, and some other small spots, making his face look more feminine. She put on his eyeliner, eye shadow, and some natural-looking fake eye lashes.

She put sparkling, plumping lip-gloss on him, and then a light brown wig with long bangs that almost came to his eyes. It framed his face, and it was long enough that it came down to the bottom of the bra. She turned him to look in the full-length mirror, and he gasped, not recognizing himself. His hair and eye color were the same, but that was it. His face looked softer, slightly rounder, and he had curves that some girls would be jealous of. He turned, looking at himself from every angle he could.

He hugged her tight, and looked down at himself.

"You are no longer Gabriel Novak." She told him, losing all teasing and joking from her voice, making him take her completely seriously. "For now, you can say goodbye to him. He has fallen off the map. You are a new person. This is your second chance. Who are you? And who will you be? That's all up to you." She told him, silently making him look her in the eyes.

She saw his pain, and loss, but she saw something else. Something they could build a new person on. She held out her hand and he took it, walking into the living room with her.

* * *

Chest makeup - watch?v=C8tS6WrDheU

Hip/butt pads - watch?v=zcyA0lsb9p0


	7. Chapter 7

"This'll be the hardest part. Making the new you. Giving up the old person for a while. We need to convince you that _this_, for now, is _you_" she told him, and opened the shoe box she'd put on the coffee table. She pulled out a pair of four inch, black, stiletto heels.

"If you're going to learn to walk, then this is the way to start." She put them on his feet, then helped him start walking. He walked with her help, but learned to swing his hips slightly with the steps. He let go of her when he got the hang of it, and she put her heels on, showing him how to make it easier. When he'd learned, they went to her room so that they could change. They were going out, because she wanted him to learn that this was part of him too.

They both got in short shorts, and ended in low cut tops, then she sat him on her bed to explain it to him.

"Look. This is you, and you need to show it. When you dress up. You need to make your voice higher, more 'bubbly.' You can't look like a girl without acting like a girl. Hand gestures. Attitude. Flirting. Flirting is way different. We need to find out what type you are." She said, and he understood. There were two main types of girls. Shy, and Alpha. Both give out tests, but their highly different.

Shy's are quiet, sometimes with one word answers, and they don't give you anything to work with. You need to take the spotlight away from them, and then they'll slowly take it back. Alphas are somehow easier. They show you their defenses right away, but you can easily find the holes in their emotional walls. You have to put them center stage, all the lights on them. And it helps you get a better view. They' re going to try to put you down, and make fun of you.

They were getting light jackets, and were about to leave as the boys walked back in. They did a double take as they looked at the girls, and checked both of them out.

Sam and Cas looked at Gabriel, and so did Dean. Chloe sighed, but Gabriel batted her eyelashes and looked down at her feet.

"Hey, I'm Gabbie" the older girl said, flashing a smile. As they stared at her, Chloe mumbled something about going to the bathroom, and all but ran away. She went into her room and locked the door of her en-suite, pressing her back against the door, and sliding down into a fetal position, wrapping her arms around her legs.

She could feel the tears rolling down her face, and she knew her makeup was running. Why wouldn't Dean notice her? Was she even good enough for him? She highly doubted it.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked from through the door. He was confused. He liked her so much, but she acted weird around him. Like he brought out the worst in her. She probably hated him. He sighed. Why couldn't he figure her out? Women were usually open books. What was different? Why was she so confusing?

"I'm fine" she told him, knowing she didn't sound like it. She used her mojo to fix her makeup, add some extra padding to her bra, and tighten her clothes.

"What's wrong? If you don't tell me, I'll pick the lock."

She straitened her shoulders, trying to add confidence to herself. "Nothing's wrong. Wqhy are you asking?" she said, and leaned over the counter some, getting closer to the mirror so she could put on her cherry-flavored, plumping lipgloss.

He got on his knees and picked the lock, getting up and opening the door, putting his head in the bathroom. He blushed slightly when he saw her leaning over, her ass pushing out, and he looked at it for a second before stepping in. He crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall.

"You can't lie to me. I lie for a living" he said, eyes lingering on her chest in the mirror for a half second. She turned towards him, putting her hands on her hips, and pushing one hip out, him bringing out her bitch. "I had a second of doubt. I wasn't sure about myself, and I had a second of weakness" she told him, being completely honest, but not telling him why .

"But now I'm fine" she told him, reaching to get her phone, and she tucked it into her back pocket. She put the lipgloss in with it, and grabbed her sparkly blue wallet. She walked out, swinging her hips, but not enough that he knew she was trying. She walked back down where Gabriel was still flirting. She acted like Gagne was any of her other friends, and pressed her front against his back, wrapping her arms around the new woman's waist.

"Let's go Gab" she said, after she kissed her shoulder. She couldn't act like they were siblings. She had to act like they were best friends. She let go, but kept one arm around her waist, pulling her towards the door. They got to Chloe's car, and Gabriel looked over at her, smiling.

"Oh my god. They really thought I was a girl." She said, almost vibrating with happiness.

"You want to invite them?" Chloe asked, Gabe's happiness infecting her. She nodded, and Chloe walked back to the house. She opened the door. "You guys want to come with us?" she yelled, knowing they'd hear. Sam yelled back a quick 'no thanks', but Cas came to the door and nodded, grabbing a sweatshirt. Dean walked to the door a minute later, pulling on a plaid shirt over his black t-shirt. When they were all in her viper, she drove off to go to the mall.


	8. Chapter 8

They got there, and walked into the food court, Chloe noticing eyes on her. She flashed a smile at another senior that she had 'classes' with. They got Chinese, and sat down, the guy coming up to the table and saying hi to her.

She flirted with Dustin, leaning towards him and smiling. Dean tried not to show his annoyance, but everyone but the teenagers saw it. They swapped phone numbers, and he went to go sit with his friends again.

Dean was stabbing his cod roughly. "Why are you so grumpy?" she asked him. It couldn't have been because of Dustin. Could it?

"Nothing" he said tightly, finishing his food.

"Well, we're going to need your help shopping. I need to get some new clothes, and need a guy's opinion." Gabbie told them, then took their trash so she could throw it away. They got up and Chloe sent Justin a flirty wave and a smile.

The girls walked slightly ahead of the boys, and gabby texted Chloe

If I buy clothes, will you alter them for me? So I can wear them? –G

Of course. Helping my older siblings is my job. I'll change whatever clothes you buy –C

Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you –G

Crash and burn J -C

Gabbie laughed, and they walked into hot topic for the second time in a week. The boys looked at t-shirts while the girls looked at the sexy lingerie that was there. They each put a corset on in the changing rooms, then walked out, showing the boys. They'd left their bras on so that Gabriel could keep looking lime she had boobs.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked them, her corset black and blue, while Gabble's was white and light pink. They saw dean once-over them

"It looks nice. Both of them do." Cas said, then went back to looking at the shirts. They changed back, and but bought the full outfits that went with the corsets. The next store was Wet Seal, where they took almost a half hour getting Gabe clothes. Chloe made their closets bigger, and changed Gabriel's memory slightly so the changes fit with what he remembered.

They went to about 10 stores, all of them walking out of the mall with at least two bags. When they got home, they were all talking and laughing together. They all went to their rooms, Gabriel stopping at Chloe's to borrow some makeup remover. He took it all off, then messed up his hair and out on a pair of sleep pants with an old shirt, acting like they woke him up. They told the boys that Gabbie had crawled out her window, like every other time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe walked into her bathroom at around 11, fixing her hair and applying light makeup. She put on one of the nicer shirts she'd bought, and a pair of tight jeans, slipping on her tennis shoes and grabbing her purse. She checked herself, then crawled out her window. She needed to get away for a while. She walked to the park, standing at the tree line, she brought one of her cigarettes to her lips, breathing in as she lit it. She'd smoked in the real universe. It helped calm her down. She finished her cigarette and lit a second one as an impala pulled up to her.

She'd figured it was one of the normal people who thought she was a prostitute, stopping to ask how much it would be. She didn't pay attention until Dean started walking up to her, and she dropped the cigarette, looking at her feet as she stomped it out.

"What the fuck are you doing? Why are you here? Why are you smoking?" he asked, and she looked up at him. She rolled her eyes at him and started walking away, going towards the town. It wasn't like he really cared. He was probably only here because Gabriel flipped out when he saw she was gone.

Dean ran up behind her, and put a hand on his arm, turning her around, and he pressed his lips against her soft, full ones. The first thing he noticed was that she tasted and smelled like smoke, but he didn't care. He was surprised and sad as she pulled away.

She felt a hand on her arm and she turned around, deprived when Dean pressed his lips to hers. She pulled back, and started talking to herself. "No. This is another dream." She mumbled, but he heard her. "There's no possible way…. And even if…. I can't" she said to him, confused and depressed, because there was no way this was real life. She took off running into the woods, glad her vessel had done track and cross country.

She'd lost dean in the woods, and was talking to herself like a crazy person.

"There's no way that was real. This is a dream, like all the other ones. Why would he?... he doesn't care it's because I'm….. UGHHHH" she screamed in frustration, and all the trees in a sixty foot radius fell with a deafening crash. She sat cross legged on the ground, with her head in her hands as dean ran up, eyes widening as he saw the scene surrounding her.

Dean called Gabriel after Chloe silently made the trees disappear, making it look like a clearing, and he showed up in less than five minutes. He walked right up to her and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. Dean walked away, talking to Sam as Chloe clung to Gabriel, crying and mumbling quietly into his ear.

Gabriel caught dean's attention, and mouthed the words 'go home'. They did as Chloe mumbled. 'Snuck out and… showed up… then… kissed me…. Dream' she cried, and Gabriel picked her up, unfolding her legs and setting her feet on the ground. They walked home, and he helped her get into bed, then went to Dean's room.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was talking to Sam, and Gabriel walked in and slapped him. "What the fuck. She's liked you for so long and _now?!_ Now you fucking kiss her why the fuck?! You son of a mother fucking bitch!" he yelled, then stormed out of the room, fuming. She'd been crushing on him for years. He could oractically see the connection between them. Now she was doubting herself, and him. Why would he do it _now?_

Castiel looked into Chloe's room, and sighed. Gabriel had wiped all the makeup off her, but he could still see the tears.

He walked in and sat with her. He was the only one who wasn't there when she snuck out. She curled up against his side and put his head on her shoulder. He put his arms around her, and held her.

"Chloe, what happened. Why did you run?" he asked, seeing her memories that were going through her head like bullets.

She whimpered like a child. "I don't know. My vessel, and me, and my fake memories, their all clashing and pulling me towards him, and when he kissed me, I just…. I kind of lost myself."

Castiel clenched his jaw. "I need to leave for a second. I'm going to go get sustenance for our vessels." He said, loosening his arms. She let go of his shirt and he got up. She gave him a weak smile, and he smiled back at her, then walked out of the room, going to dean's room. He was pulling a loose shirt over his head when Cas walked in, grabbed the shirt, and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen. She may not know it yet, but you two are bound together. Your futures are intertwined. If you _ever_ hurt her again, I will find you, and I will kill you. Your soul and her grace were molded for each other's when you were born. She is your soul mate. Learn to read her and treat her right." He said, then let go and walked out, going to get Chloe some ice cream, and chocolate. He heard those helped girls.


	11. Chapter 11

Like 8 chapters in 4 days? You should be flooding this thing with reviews. Why aren't you? The more you review, the faster I write.

* * *

Dean stood there shocked. Soul mates? There was no way…. How the puck would he tell her? That explained the attraction. And the almost overwhelming urge to be close to her.

It was an hour later, and Dean walked to her room. He looked onto the room and smiled at what he saw. Gabe and Cas were on either side of Chloe, sleeping, with a carton of slowly melting ice cream on her lap with three spoons in it, and they were all sleeping, with the credits of what was probably a crappy chick flick playing across the screen of the TV.

He took the ice cream off thanked, and put a blanket over them, and Chloe curled onto her side, mumbling as she pulled it tighter around her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chloe was in the woods again, in the clearing she made, but this time it was different. She knew this one was a dream. Dean walked up to her and got on his knees, pulling her head away from her hands and tilting her chin up. "Why did you run? I wanted to kiss you. It was real. Please don't run" Dream dean said, and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't pull away, but pressed against his lips slightly harder, and let him deepen the kiss. He pulled her against him, and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling herself flush against him. Just when she opened her mouth for him, the dream faded away to her baby blue and green bedroom.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She sighed and slipped out of her bed, not disturbing her brothers. She pulled on a pair of her pajama pants, after getting out of her jeans that she'd slept in.

She padded down the spiral stairs almost silently, her footfalls light in the quiet house. She turned on the coffee pot, and opened the fridge, grabbing a yogurt before getting a cup. She reached for the pot of coffee, but an arm reached over her shoulder and grabbed it. She turned and saw Cas pouring himself a cup, and she laughed. "You assbutt. I was gonna get the coffee." She said, sounding like a child.

He smiled sleepily and she took the pot from him, pouring her own cup. "You boys need to go get Halloween costumes. Me and Gabriel already have ours." She'd bought him one the other night, when she'd first cross dressed him. It was somewhat like hers. It had a leopard corset, a black tutu, thigh high tights, a pair of leopard print heels, a pair of leopard cat ears, a bow tie, and whatever wig he wanted to wear, with a tail.

(A/N: this is an actual costume, and I'll link the picture at the bottom.)

Cas nodded. He knew she had plans. Probably going to a party or something. She sat on the counter, and they talked until the other people in the house came down for coffee. At around one, Cas got Sam and Dean out the door. They went to a costume shop, and looked around for a while. Cas ended up convincing Sam to go as someone in the army. Cas ended up choosing to go as a demon. Sam and Dean ended up almost dyeing with laughter at the irony. An angel going as a demon on Halloween.

Dean knew what he wanted to be as soon as he saw the black fedora sitting on the shelf. He got the fedora and a vest, knowing he had the shoes and pants. All he needed was the shirt. They stopped at a store after, and Dean picked up a blue pinstripe button down shirt.

When they got back Chloe was making dinner, and Gabe was watching TV. They ate together, laughing and talking.

"So what are you going as for Halloween?" Dean asked them, and Chloe shook her head, smiling.

"We can't tell you. Our secrets." She said, then put a piece of chicken in her mouth. She had to admit, it was good. Dean rolled his eyes, and they kept talking, having fun even after they finished eating.


	12. Chapter 12

TIMESKIP. I didn't know what to write, so now it's Halloween! This is my favorite holiday, because I can dress up my characters however the fuck I want, even if I can't dress myself up.

* * *

Cas walked into Chloe's room. "Can you help me?" he asked her. She was way better at makeup than he was. He already put his contacts in, that made his eyes look completely black, like a real demon's. She smiled and got up, gesturing for him to it in the chair. She put black eyeliner on him, and when she was done, he went to go get changed.

Chloe brought her costume into Gabriel's room, and smiled. He'd already got the tights on, and was waiting for her. They got her into her costume, collar included, and she started on his chest makeup, her showing him how to do it on one side, and him doing it on the other. She'd modified the costume so the skin on his chest would be pulled up to give the feeling of actual breasts. They got him into the costume, and they both started on their own makeup. He'd been practicing, and he did the makeup himself, looking just like when she did the makeup.

They made their eyes lighter with some of their makeup, and put on Gabriel's long, curly black wig with the clip-on ears. When they finished with the makeup, they pulled on their tights, then their shoes, and walked down the stairs, seeing the boys' eyes widen slightly as they watched them. The girls flashed flirty smiles as they got to the bottom of the stairs. Dean's eyes caught on Chloe's collar, and he bit his bottom lip.

"Let's go" Chloe said, putting her hand on her hip and holding up her keys with the other, eyes pausing for a second, once-over-ing Dean. He was in dress pants, a vest, a blue pinstripe shirt, and a black fedora tipped down, covering some of his face. 'Damn' she thought. 'Why is he so fucking hot?' she asked herself mentally.

Dean's eyes moved all over Chloe's body as he watched her walk down the stairs. He looked at the collar and saw the matching leash in her hand. He urged his pants not to tighten as he saw how much her costume showed off. They followed her out to the car, and dean noticed Gabriel wasn't there. He probably had a good enough reason. She smiled at his thought, and slid into the driver's seat. They all got in, the boys in the back, and she drove to her favorite place to go on Halloween.


	13. Chapter 13

She pulled up to the old church, parked the car, and smiled. "This, is The Asylum" she said, then got out of the car. As everyone else got out too, a girl came stumbling out, drunk, and wobbled over to Chloe, giving her a rough, messy kiss.

Chloe laughed when the girl pulled back, and slung an arm over her shoulders. "Hey Bela" she said, and he girl's hand went up the back of her thigh. "This is Cas, Dean, and that's Sam" she said, pointing at the boys.

"Who's this fox?" Bela said, pulling away from Chloe and going over to Gabriel. "I'm Gabbie" Gabriel said, letting the girl hang on her slightly. They talked for a minute before dean interrupted. "Where are we?" he asked, looking slightly questioningly at the church.

"You, Mr. Pimp Animal catcher, are at the world's best nightclub and party spot" she said, draping her arm across Gabriel's shoulders and pulling him flush against her side.

"Mr. What?" dean asked, not sure what she'd meant by all that.

"Pimp," she said, gesturing to his clothes. "Animal catcher." she said, jerking a thumb towards Chloe. "Because if you didn't domesticate her, someone else will. She's an animal. At parties, and in bed" she said, laughing.

"Bela!" Chloe almost screeched, stopping her from saying any more, blush obvious even under the makeup. She took her friend's arm off Gabriel and shoved her away, hooking her arm with his and pulling him towards the doors. When she opened them, she visibly relaxed as the beat pounded in her chest.

Dean's jaw almost dropped at Bela's words, and Chloe's reaction. He followed the girls, watching the teenager walk. The bass and decorations were surprising, cages with dancers hanging from the ceiling, red and black lights, and a bar the length of the parallel wall, with 4 bartenders working. There were tables and booths at the walls, making room for the dancers who were all packed together in the crowded nightclub. She walked over to an open corner booth dropping her leash on the table, claiming it for them.

"What do you guys want to drink?" she said, yelling over the music. She got the answers of four beers and a she laughed.

"Whatever you say. For us, drinks are free!" she said, then disappeared into the crowd, walking over to the bar. She leaned over the bar, giving one of the bartenders their drink orders. The guy from the mall came over and put his hand on her thigh as he pulled out some cash, paying for the drinks as his hand slid up, stopping at the point where her thigh met her butt, and pressed his fingers along the light line there. She brought back the four bottles of beer, and her cup of greyish silver liquid.

"What's that?" Sam asked, and she held it out for him to try it. Gabriel took it before he could, sipping it, and then holding it to her chest. "Go get your own. This one's mine." Gabbie said, before laughing and handing it back. Each of the boys took a sip of it, tasting strawberries, but something else unidentifiable.

"What is this?" Dean asked looking at the glass in his hand.

"They call it the 'Grey area'. If you drink too many, you get a grey area in your memory" she said, taking it back, then walked to the sea of bodies, and almost immediately got pulled in by a guy who was wearing only a pair of leather pants and some shoes, who pressed his chest against her back, grinding against her, and she diced with him, hiding her drink up like everybody else, trying not to spill it. After a few songs, he tried to bite her collarbone, but she pulled away from him as his teeth met her skin. She walked over to the table where Dean was sitting, everybody else having gone to dance.

"What was he doing?" Dean asked as she sat down.

"Trying to mark me." She said, "It'll happen to you if you dance out there" she warned, and then took a sip of her drink.

"Mark me? How do I make them _not_?" he asked her. "What is it?" he added, looking over at her.

She held up a finger, then got a couple to come over to the table. "It's those" she said, pointing at the hickey with a light smear of lipstick surrounding it on his neck, and the hickey with a bite mark around it on the girl's collar bone. "Thanks guys." She told them, and they walked off towards the crowd again.

"It's like a mark of ownership. A 'Hands off, their mine.' No girls have the same lipstick, and no guys have the same bite mark. Gay bottoms get it where their neck and shoulder meet, gay tops get it under their jawbone on the side" she said, pointing out where the marks would be.

"So how do I get them to not mark me?" he asked, seeing that she didn't have one.

"You don't. You get one from someone you trust. You can dance with anyone, but it means 'Hey, this is only dancing, nothing more.' Understand?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'll do it for you, if you don't want any pf them to" she said, gesturing to the people dancing.

"Please?" he said, slightly uncertain. "M'Kay, but you have to mark me too" she told him, but moved around to the other side of the table.

"You do it like this" she said, then opened her mouth against his neck, biting down and sucking. She felt he slight shiver go down his spine, wracking his whole body, and she pulled her mouth off, licking over the mark to take the sting of it away, and pressed her lips down where her teeth were, leaving some of her lipstick on his neck.

"Your turn" he said, and brushed her hair off her shoulder, tipping her head to the side. He pressed a soft kiss to the skin there, then bit down, leaving a teeth mark, and sucking. She whimpered quietly as he sucked on the skin of her collarbone, leaving a deep purple mark on her. He pulled away, and she grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the booth.

"Anybody who can make me react like _that _needs to dance with me." She told him, pulling him towards the other people that were dancing.

"How many drinks have you had?" he asked, but went with her.

"Hmmm… Five to eight." She told him, but pulled him towards her by his tie, pressing her chest against his, and started moving her hips, dancing


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so guys. REVIEW! I need reviews as inspiration. And if we don't have inspiration, then Mr. Muse will get mad and kill someone in the story. Because that's what happens when he gets mad. All in all, review. This chapter has a Dean/Chloe sex scene. It's self explanatory, but MATURE CONTENT

* * *

He moved with her, but letting her lead, and running his hands over her sides when she turned around, pressing her back against his chest, putting her head on his shoulder and putting one of her arms around the back of his neck.

She saw Castiel dancing with her friend Jade and she smiled. At least he found someone to dance with. The fake memories probably helped with that though. She turned her head towards Dean's neck and licked up the side of it, deepening the hickey that she left there, and darkening her mark. He tilted his head to the other side, letting her suck on the side of his neck.

She pulled him away from everybody, ending up near the corner of the room by the bar.

"I know Castiel told you" she whispered, pressing his back against the wall. She pushed him against it harder with her hands on his chest, and stepped up, making them touch from chest to thigh. She ground her hips against his. He groaned quietly and she smirked.

"You were _made_ for _me_." She said, wrapping her hand around his tie. She pulled him down so her lips were just brushing his, "Your _mine_" she told him, then pressed her lips against his. She controlled the kiss, biting his lip lightly, and deepening the kiss when he gasped.

He kissed back, taking control, and pressing back against her, one hand moving to her waist, and the other to her upper thigh. She let him take control and dominate her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She was sweet from the drink, and he realized that the thing in the drink he tasted was her.

She was slightly sweet, but tasted like cinnamon and chocolate, acting like a drug, highly intoxicating. He realized she was having the same reaction. He unattached their lips.

"Go somewhere?" she said, slurring lightly, but it wasn't from the drinks. It was from him. He nodded, and she pulled him to the stairs. They walked down, and there was a hallway, with doors on each side of the wall. It looked like a hotel as they walked down part way. They stopped at a door, and she reached up to the back of her collar, pulling out a key and opening hate room. She led him in, and was pressed against the door.

"That means your _mine_ too" he said, and reconnected their lips, her mouth opening for him, and je mapped out the inside of her mouth, memorizing it. He pushed her up the wall, holding her by the waist. She wrapped her legs around his lips, making herself seem lighter as he pulled away from the door, walking backwards to the bed, sitting down when the back of his knees hit the bed.

She uncured her legs from around his waist and straddled his lap, pressing her hips down on his crotch. He moaned quietly into her mouth, and pressed his hips up, grinding against her. He slipped his fingers under the elastic of her skirt, and she pushed him down onto his back. He pulled her down too, and flipped them so she was on her back, moving down her, and pulling the black ruffle skirt down her legs.

He liked a line over the top of the garter belt she was wearing and sucked a hickey there, and mouthing over it. She pulled the hat off him, and threw it, smiling when it landed on the desk. He unhooked the tights from the belt. He left them on, but pulled off the belt, throwing it across the room.

He made another mark just above the thigh-high tights, and she moaned when he bit down, and let out a half choked gasp as he bit harder, close to breaking skin. He pulled his mouth off her thigh, and moved back up her body.

She took his vest and shirt off, but left the tie on. He pulled on the collar until she sat up, then reached behind her, untying the knot that kept her corset on, pulling the string through the holes, then pulling them down his thighs.

When he got the corset off her body, she had his pants around his ankles, and he stepped out of them, moving his lops down her neck, licking, kissing and sucking as he went. He moved his lips down her body, tracing the sides of her ribs with his hands.

She moaned and twisted slightly beneath him, making small sounds when he sucked hickeys into her skin, or when he bit her. She tugged impatiently at the waistband of his boxers, then pulled him down on top of her, flipping them over, then pushing him up the bed.

"My turn" she whispered quietly, knowing he heard her. She licked up his neck, mouthing over the sensitive spot behind his ear, then working her way down his torso, pausing at his chest, licking a wide stripe, tongue going over his nipples. He gasped and arched his back, a half strangled moan escaping his lips, and she smiled. Nobody'd done that to him before.

She spent a short minute on his chest, then finished going down his torso, mouthing at the wet spot on his tented boxers. She pulled them off him, then licked up the underside, swirling her tongue around the head, then without warning wrapping her lips around it and dropping her head down, taking him into her throat so her lips were wrapped around the base.

He thrust up into her mouth, moaning, and one of his hands slipping into her hair while the other made a tight fist in the bed sheet. She held one of his hips down with her hand, wanting to be in control for now. She bobbed her head, running her tongue on the underside and humming lightly. He moaned and his hips tried to buck up, but her hand stopped him.

She opened her mouth some and relaxed her jaw, then moved her hand off his hip, letting him do what he wanted. His hand in her hair tightened and she moaned, the vibrations making him moan ant thrust up, guiding her head up and down on him. She waited until she knew that he was close, then stopped him, and pulled her mouth off. She move up his body, kissing him again, and he could taste himself in her mouth.

She moved and wrapped her fingers around the base of his dick, making sure he didn't come yet. He groaned, wanting to be able to come, but let her. She straddled his lap, and tapped the back of his shoulder once, silently asking how he wanted her. He flipped her onto her back, and lined himself up, slowly pressing in, and they both moaned when she shifted her hips slightly, telling him that he could move.

He pulled halfway out, then pushed back in, use to human partners. Die pressed back against him when he thrust in. "Deeeannnn" she moaned, drawing out his name. He pulled out so just the head was in, then pushed back in, repeating the action when she rocked against him. She wrapped her legs around his hips, making him go in deeper, and they moaned, him at the change in depth, her at the change in angle.

She dragged her nails up his back, leaving red marks that they both knew would be there tomorrow. She arched her back, getting closer every time he moved, dragging the head against her g spot every time he thrust in.

"Freaking close" she moaned, pressing back against him harder. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward, making her come, almost screaming his name. She covered his eyes with her hand as her wings shown through, her grace all over his soul, and her tightening around him making him come deep in her. When she moved her hand, it fell and landed on her chest. She flipped him onto his back, then pulled off him, laying against his side with her head on his shoulder.

He looked at her, and his eyes caught on the baby blue wings coming out from near her shoulder blades. He touched one, and she purred as he ran his hand over it. He stroked it until they both fell asleep, laying comfortably together.


End file.
